Half-Breed Demon
by Professional assassin
Summary: She then looked at me. She stared and flickers of emotion went threw her eyes, but not her face. She had a silent conversation but conveyed the perfectly clear message. They said escape as soon as you can. Survive. Her eyes smiled. her face did anything but. Her face was that of pure anger, hate and I knew that it was not at me. It was meant for them. She helped me, why? Who is she


Ceil POV (young)

I looked up hazily. As I heard a loud noise. A noise I was all but too familiar with, the sound of chains that they used for large, strong things like living animals are kids who went mad with the injections they gave them.

My eyes shifted to a figure that was being dragged to the large stone table. She was slightly familiar to me but I could remember why. What ever she was though, she was not completely human. Humans don't have cat ears and a tail to match. They don't growl or bit or claw. They certainly don't have the superhuman strength she did. And the last time I checked they don't have eyes as red as a rose in the moon light. She was quite pretty but I could hardly careless.

Her hair was long in some parts and the midnight sky locks had be sliced, ripped, and torn off her dainty head. She had lightly tan skin but was still too pale to say she had been outside often. She was warning very little clothing, just enough to cover her privet areas. Her feet her like cat feet, on her tip-toes. She had chains around her waist, arms, and her ankles. She was fighting against them fiercely as they tried to pull her towards the table. Her teeth bared she jumped catching the gang by surprise. She landed in front of my tiny, cramped cage and stood still, firm. She was panting and sweat dripped down her forehead from where I could see. She was my height and seemed like my age too.

My mind was too foggy to let me think straight but I swear I have seen her before-no, I have seen her. I remember a slight part of which this girl was there, but she was odder...somehow...I just can't remember!

Suddenly a scream sounded me out of thoughts and the smell of burning flesh hit my nose hard. I looked up to see the girl tied down to the table and she was scream and writhing in vain as they branded her with the same mark I now bare on My side. I cringed remembering the terrible heat and the feeling of having my flesh burned to a crisp. She eyes were wide open and if my eyes didn't deceive me, she still had fight in her indigo eyes. Once the hot metal was away from her her screaming stopped and was replaced with a growled that could have been from a savage animal if this place had them.

More hooded figures came to help hold the chain that was bound to break any minute. She was trying to sit up but they held her down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man(I think) come out from a corridor with a large needle in hand and A sick smile plastered on his fat face. I turned my head suddenly worried for the girl and I hugged my knees tighter to my chest.

She must have seen the needle too because now she put up more of a fight than before and this time it proved to be very difficult to the hooded figures. Sadly they got hold of her and the needle drew closer. Her eyes blazed

It drew closer

She tried to get away faster

It was way to close for comfort

She was kicking and screaming now.

It had reached her and was slowly being injected into her right side, the same side with the fresh brand. She was screaming louder than she had this entire time as the large bottle sized needle was slowly, painfully emptied into her small side. When it was pulled out she was motionless and her eyes were tightly shut. Backing away from the injured girl with cat ears and tail. As if a fire was lit inside her she was moaning and screaming as she went into the fetal position. Her eyes shot open to revel the red eyes that sent chills up my spine and her teeth were bearded to creat a very animal expression.

She was violently turning and tossing while holding her side tightly. She was holding so tight she was drawing blood and it seeped threw the little bit of a top she had left.

My hand stung. I looked down to see that I was clutching the cage so hard my hand started to bleed the red liquid I was sadly used to seeing. I let go and winced. It hurt. Rubbing it I began to look up but stopped myself. It was quiet.

Eerily quiet, she stopped moving and screaming. I was scared. Scared to look up. Scared to see if this girl I had only just seen already lost her life. I felt like I knew her. Now I felt more empty then I already did. It hurts. Just like it did when I saw my parents in the fire. I was going to cry I knew it. My eyes stung with the feeling of extreme saddened and hate.

"Mmmf..."

I looked up with such speed it would put the gods to shame. She was on her side facing away from me. Hope sprung inside my chest but I have no idea why. No one survives here but for some reason, I want that nameless girl to survive. I want this ...not human girl to survive. This cat...girl...I will call her cat girl. This cat girl was indeed alive. But she was quiet now. She was moving but she was quiet.

She turned on her stomach and then she was on all fours. And she was breathing hard with her eyes were tightly squished shut. All the hooded figures kept there distance but the chain she wore was still tightly held but a lot of them.

I don't know why they stood so far back. They he did with the rest of us. They were up close and personal, but this girl they were as far back as the chain would allow!

I was about to contemplate more reason when it dawned on me. They were scared of her. They were scared of her before they injected the needle into her. They didn't need to chains just for restraint, it was their life line. If she got too close to one of them they could pull the other side and keep her tightly in the middle. Now that she was injected with whatever they pug in her, they were more than scared. They were terrified at what they had created.

That gave me plenty reason to be afraid myself but I was not. I refused to let myself fear this familiar cat girl, I ... I don't know what I felt towards her but-No, that train of thought must stop! Any emotion towards her is very dangerous especially if she dies, then if I feel anything for her...that horrid feeling will come back.

I squished my eyes closed to try and rid my head of pictures and unwanted emotions. Opening my royal blue eyes I looked out of my cramped cage to see that the girl was now sitting and looking around. She looked at all the children with an emotionless face. All the hooded figures waited, thinking that they have tamed thus untamable girl with cat appendages. She looked at the cage next to mine with thoughtful eyes. She then looked at me, not my cage or things in it. Me. She stared and flickers of emotion went threw her eyes, but not her face. She had a silent conversation but conveyed the perfectly clear message. She didn't say escape as soon as you can. Survive. I didn't reply with eyes that said come with me. Her eyes smiled but her face did anything but.

Her face was that of pure anger and hate and I knew that it was not directed at or meant for me, oh no! It was ment for everyone who had done this to her.

She turned to a man who was across from me with a savage expression. She lunged at him with great strength that pulled the other hooded figures that held the chain. They tightened their hold to try and keep her back but to no avail. Her hands made contact and I had to look away.

I squished my eyes closed and I heard screaming and panicked voices telling others to hold her back but they were cut off my blood curdling voices and chains rattling. It was very loud and it made my heart beat faster then it already was. I was worried about my asthma for the first time this year and I tried to calm my breathing. I was working on breathing slower, eyes still closed, when it hit me like a ten ton brick wall.

It was silent. Not a peep was made.

I opened my eyes hesitantly. Before me was a ocean of blood with bodies lying everywhere, terribly mangled and destroyed. In this blood bath, in the middle of the room, was the girl with ears and a tail they were now drenched in blood and she was panting, legs shaking, trying to calm herself. She stood and looked at me. Her face was back to normal but this time her expression was that of raw worry. She ran toward my cage and knelt down holding onto the bars with her blood stained hands. However I was not scared or worried.

"You have to escape!" She started in a frantic whisper with her red eyes a blaze. " they are coming for you this week! Maybe tomorrow I don't know the details." She was telling me this as people started coming out of the door frame and looking at this small girl who was responsible.

" what, I don't know how! I can't do it on my own!" I replied just as panicked.

"Do you still have the crystal?" She said with hope in her ruby eyes.

"What?"

"The one you got from the girl in the forest a few months before you came here, it's black with blue in it! Come on tell me you do!" She said with extreme worry thick in her voice. What ever it was it was important to her.

I thought about the description and a light burning sensation filled me from my chest and my neck. It must have shown in my eyes because she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, you do." She said looking down.

Her head wiped around and some blood hit me in the face. I looked to see what had startled her and saw that more figures had come and they were coming for her and quickly.

" I... I wan- need you to come with me!" I said. I don't know why but I truly felt that way. I did need her I just couldn't for the life of mad place why!

" I will be..." She smiled and said if with such confidence in her voice I believed it. What a fool... She was pulled away from The bars forcefully but they didn't need to use the chains, she willingly went with them smiling all the while. Her smile was real, it reached her eyes, her entire body posture and everything as if she was not drenched in blood from ears to tail. I should have asked her name, who knows when I would see her again. If only...

I believed it...until I couldn't wait anymore. She was right they were coming for me, two days after I saw her.

I was grown on the table, naked in all my glory ( which wasn't much considering how battered I was) and they were laying our all the tools they had to hurt me. All rusted and stained. I can't take it! That was it.

My hate boiled more Han it already did in the past. I wanted them to never feel anything ever again! They need to pay they don't deserve to live knowing that they disgraced the Ceil Phantomhive and think they can get away with it! No they won't I will make them pay with my bare hands if I have to! I will have them at my mercy like they had me at theirs! THEY WILL PAY HELL!

"They is a wonderful plan, Human. I would greatly enjoy helping you reach your goal."

Startled I turned my head to see the scariest yet most wonderful thing in the world. My world.

"My you are the smallest master I have ever served." It smiled at me with the whitest teeth ever and the most menacing smile I have ever seen. It's outfit and looks were beyond my comprehension to describe, it terrified me yet I smiled on the inside. It's heels clacked against the bloody, paved walkway as it drew toward me. I know what I have to do.

I had called a demon and this was my way out, the only way.

"Demon, make the contract."

"Yes, you must make a sacrifice and what you choose will never be returned. In return I will serve you until your wish is granted, then I will devour your soul."

I closed my eyes, and thought but it was brief. I wanted to sacrifice my eye. So when they look at me and they see it, they will die remembering that this is the boy they tried to break and now is the one that will kill them, disgrace them like they did me.

"Yes, my lord." It said

A stinging sensation was brought upon my eye and I felt blood drip down my face. I forced my eye open and looked at the demon.

"Your name will be sabatian and you will sever me till I have forfilled my wish. This is an order," I said as I gained confidence with my anger, "kill them but find any survivors and bring them to me. If you find a girl with cat ears and a tail to match, bring her to me. She will leave with us. Go, Sebastian!" I practically screamed.

"Yes," it replied as it stood on the walkway and smiled at the surroundings to destroy, "my lord."

He jumped into action and screams filled the room. They tried to run but most were to close to the table I was on to get far enough. With a few swipes the room was silent and covered with blood and bodies. It was already too late to save the other children like me, they were beyond gone -both mind and body. But I must find that girl and I will take her with me and nurse her back to health with me. She mustn't have left me, she had a promise to keep. She didn't seem like someone to break a promise. And she wouldn't.

-Sebastian's POV -

This is fun but it ended to quickly but I must not keep my master waiting. After I had killed everyone, I quickly searched for any survivors -their were none- and then the cat girl that my master speaks of. Human emotions are truly interesting. He must care for this girl.

I walked into a room that must have been used for experiments and punishment/restrain. What a terrible site even for a demon I had never seen something this... Disgustingly horrid. But I had to find this girl, it didn't take me long.

"Demon, are you will Ciel?" I heard a young female voice and I knew it instantly. It was chilling and sent shivers up my spine. She didn't sound very friendly at the moment either. She was behind me and even though she was small, she didn't have good control of her powers. She terrified everyone from my demonic universe.

"I am, he has asked me to find you." I said turning to look at her, for the first time. She didn't look very good at all. Even by demon standers.

"He did...?" She looked up and her chains rattled.

She was shackled to the wall and had many objects -mostly needles and other sharp objects- sticking out of her. If she was not a demon, she should have already died from blood loss. She had her tail pinned with her and she was mostly immobile. Her ears twitched.

"Miss, may I?" Not sure what to do, I offered to help, it was part of my masters orders.

Her only reply was a hum and it was raspy from being awake for so long. Demons don't need sleep, but she was not all demon and she was part cat so that was bad. She needed sleep when she needed sleep and without it she could shut down like a human body would but it's worse for her. She can feel her body die and shut down. Demons and humans alike can't. She must have been awake for weeks on in, that is the worst thing for her when in this weakened state.

I moved toward her and she looked up at me, she was asking me something- no begging me.

I removed the objects first and she flinched only a few times when she cough up blood, which was more often than not. Still hanging from the shackles her tail was unpinned. It was weak but it still helped unpinned her arms and legs making my job much quicker.

She was way more powerful than I could ever hope to be but she was still part human. It made me sad for her, so powerful but an outcast. If they got over the fact that she was part human, she would be one of the royal demons that were to look over everyone else. But they won't. Her father was a very powerful demon but I highly doubt that she new who he was, maybe it was for the better.

I reached up for the shackles base and she held her breath. I grasped the base and ripped it from the stone and brick. She dropped to the floor with a light thud, it must gave hurt because she made a failing attempt to stand. Now content with sitting she ripped the metal from her ankles and wrists.

"Pardon me miss- "

"Don't call me that. I hate that name. Just call me Luna, Luna is my name. "

Strange, I thought she liked the name she was given by the court? It was the closest she would ever get to royalty. I thought but I dare not even think her name, after miss her name would be there. Dark dangerous, but beautiful. I didn't like the name she gave her self over her original demon name, but id wondered why she choose luna- moon.

As if she read my mind she replied "the court cast me out, I want nothing that has any tie to them. That is a demons name, demons are not meant to feel love or sadness but I do, I feel everything any human would. I am not a heartless demon like they must all assume. Besides I hate souls, to eat anyway."

I nodded understandingly. It made sense. I saw her struggle with a tattoo they put over her brand, the same one that mirrored my masters. Thy must have double marked her for tracking purposes.

"Miss- luna, may I assist with removing the tattoo?"

She looked up at me with a expression of...I guess surprise and... Trust? I couldn't tell she was very hard to read.

"Please, do however I have but one request."

I moved toward her and began drawing out the terrible ink. "What would that be?"

"Don't take me to your master but I will be watching him from a distance and," she paused. I was already surprised at her request but looked up at the young demon anyway. She was looking me dead in my red eyes. It sent a chill down my spine, and not a good one.

"If he ever needs me at all and you have any doubt that you will not get there in time, maud sure he is wearing the crystal necklace and I will find running based on emotions. There is a place of which I can be found if he chooses to summon me, however, you will have to find it. Remember that cave, I might be there I am only free for so long." her eyes showed noting but honesty and she meant what she said. Her eyes changed, they softened slightly and then were back to their hard,ruby red. It was almost like I never saw it, it was so slight and so fast.

Drawing the last of it out, I stood. "You save my word, and I will not keep it just because of your power, I will keep it because-," I looked at her in the eyes with the most expression I have and probably will give in my entire life, "because of your heart and soul."

She smiled and stood on shaky legs. They were no longer bleeding but they will take months to heal. Her eyes were closed and she inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly. Opening them, she Saudi good bye and disappeared in a manner that sent another chill up my back.

I went back to my master to find that I must have been gone only moments to him. Great sadness filled his eye at not seeing anyone with me.

I think I heard him mummer soothing along the lines of I will get revenge for the both of us but I don't know.

"Let's go home, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

I carried my new lord to his mansion and all the way I could feel the presence of the young excelled demon follow us at a slow pace. She was tired but I knew that she wouldn't rest until we got to the manor and we rested.

I looked back at her to see her in her wolf form. Perfect for the forest terrain we were treading in. She was covered in blood but the wounds were all covered with thick fur. The black fur with a silver gleam had a red tint where the wounds were. She was silent to a humans ears, but to mine she was panting, stumbling and often slowing down more than she wanted.

My new master was also very tired, he had already fallen asleep with compleat faith that I know where lives. I do, but it is still humorous that he didn't even bother to check. No matter I will send him to bed as soon as we get there.

I stopped and waited. The she-demon caught up and sat by my feet on her hunches. She was panting and looking up at me expectantly.

"I can slow down if you are too tired, the young master is asleep." I said looking at her ruby eyes.

She looked back at me, then the ground. She stood on shaky legs and began walking in the direction I was going. She was shaking slightly but she pushed through and turned to look at me. She continued walking but turned her head over her black furry shoulder and grunted, telling me to continue.

Chuckling to myself, I followed her and stared at the manor. It was a mess that I would have to clean and well rebuilt to be blunt. I would also have to find more servants. She looked saddened by seeing the building in such bad shape. She must have been here when it was at its worst. She jumped down into the deep carvings in the earth and walked closer.

As I walked behind her, being careful of not jostling around to wake my new master, I saw that she had transformed back to her female girl firm and was looking at the damaged pieces that was left of Ciel's family. There was nothing left of Ciel or his family that didn't need to be rebuilt.

She walked around through fallen and burnt doors and suddenly something caught her eye.

Walking closer she saw that it was a collar for a dog. She looked up with fearful eyes and tried to find, whatever dog she was looking for, she looked like she might cry.

She shakily stood up and whistled, nothing moved or responded.

"Sebastian!" She whistled again and called my name. "Sebastian!" She repeated running to find this other Sebastian. "Here boy! SEBASTIAN!" She was panic yelling now, but not loud enough to wake the sleeping boy. She walked into what was left of the living room and saw something move.

She ran to a figure on the floor and I looked over at what she was fussing over. It was a black dog, I couldn't figure out the breed, but it was barely alive trapped under now black leftover burning pieces of the fire. It's not hot nor heavy now but it had already taken its toll on the poor thing.

A wine was let out from the poor dog as Luna tried to Move all the pieces from the damaged body but didn't do much. She was crying now but they haven't spilled over yet. But I heard the gasping.

The dog tiredly waged its tail and Luna laughed with chocked up sobs and showed him the collar. He sniffed it and pushed up his paw from the floor to push it to her.

Another wine and an almost silent bark was heard from the poor dog.

"I will, I promise. But please I can't take this, it's yours your memory that I was not part of. I don't deserve to keep it nor stay here."

A quiet but low pitched bark was heard from the small dog.

"If that is what they were truly thinking" a sob riped from her throat," then I will stay here and I will keep it but please if there is an after life, tell them that I will always watch over their son, he is in good hands. Also, tell them that I never attacked anyone from his house or anyone at all, because I love him and I am sure he wouldn't like it."

The dog seemed to smile sleepily and nodded its head and waged its tail one more time, gave one more huff then, went silent, still, send its eyes closed forever.

"Good-bye, dear friend." Was all she said as she clutched the collar to here damaged body. She stood and walked out of the room and outside, looking back once to make sure I was following her. When I was outside, she told m to wait a second for her return. She broke off into a sprint that was certainly not good for her wounds, but she was using demon speed. She raced around the manor and back connecting a circle she had drawn on the ground. Breathing hard she moved over to me and turned to the circled manor and raised her arms and closed her eyes in concentration.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and the wood was lifted out of the ground and somehow taken from the burnt wood to a freshly cut looking plank. In just seconds the army of black, charcoaled wood was turned into the wood for a new manor. As if I was not surprised enough she has put then together and made a wall, four to be exact. They were the size of a very large manor and seemed to be becoming one as well. They moved closer to one another and formed a box like shape.

The light now stopped shining around the house and I though I was still going to do a lot of work, but I was yet again, incorrect. She now moved her glands to different areas and light came from those parts that she painted to and changed shape like she dose into that of what must have been standing before the fire. When the last part was finished and she opened her night blue eyes, she looked at it and a smile graced her lips. She looked weaker and considerably more tired than when i had helped her here after un chaining her. She turned to me.

Her wounds that had what used to be coagulated was now reopened and bleeding profusely. If she weren't a demon she would be dead. She stood up straighter and looked at me with her dark purple/blue eyes.

"All you need to do is find the servants and get the food, there's a little in the kitchen but not much."

I nodded my head and began walking to the manor and she followed slowly. All of the interior was a very fancy build with nice plush rugged on some areas and hard wooden tile on others. It was a manor that was certainly worthy of such an earl of the Phantomhive family. I knew about him as soon as I saw him. He looks just like a perfect mix of his mother and father. The only thing I don't know are what everyone else, the public, didn't know and what had happened here in this very manor.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the body in my arms shifted a bit then stilled.

"You might want to hide yourself my sleeping quarters till I get back. You know that I will very back very soon. I am going up to the young masters bed chambers to let him rest. If he needs me, try to..."

I trailed off not sure what to call her transformations.

"Shift?" She said.

"Yes that, shift into me Into try to help, only if you are up to it. If you aren't send something fast t get me if I am not there in ten seconds."

She nodded on wobbly legs and motioned to the manor.

I moved with demon speed to his bed chamber so be wouldn't wake while I was walking.

She stayed back and waited by the door, careful not to drip blood on anything.

I fixed my new masters wounds and left as soon as she was also comfortable where ever she decided to sleep or rest for the time being.

Find them wasn't hard, convincing was easy also. Getting them ready was a different thing however.

-Ciel's POV-~

Warmth...

Darkness...

Ache...

Pain...

Dreams...

All that filled my mind were things that I never even wanted to consider but for some reason it felt like a warm familiar presence was next to me the entire time.

Like a warm sun beam in a cold blizzard, it was slight, but it was there comforting me.

The nightmares eventually left me and I was filled with nice memories of childhood and... A fuzzy memory.

I wanted to remember it but something was stopping me like an invisible net or spider thread, I could watch but not understand nor explore it. It was happy, curious, unsure yet,...

Grr this was getting frustrating.

I wanted to reach it.

I outstretched my hand and tried to fight what was stoping me. The resistance was getting stronger but I had to see it!

I fought it with my with my kicking legs and writhing body the was now aching and sore but I new that something lay hidden and I had to find it before it was to late. But when was too late?

I felt a snap on my arm, then the resistance lowered some, another snap and then they were all snapping and I was free.

I hit the ground I started to run I reached for it I was all at their I was so close! I out stretched my hand and grabbed onto it...

Only to wake in my bed with aches and pains all over my body. I was under the same blanket that I remember from when I was last here. My body was bandaged and wrapped many times in medical things. I smelt medicine and ointment, it smelt like my mother. She was a nurse after all.

I was going to cry but I don't know from what. My pain, my loss, or my sadness of not seeing what could possibly be my last happy memory. Regardless if it was from all or one, I cried for a long time but I didn't make a sound loud enough to notify anyone that I was awake. Yet somehow, I didn't feel alone. A light trace of the warm fuzzy feeling was still there, just dimmer.

I stopped crying after a few minuets and decided to get up and look around my home.

I stepped on the floor that looked still like the manor before it was destroyed. It was a happy thing but it also hurt because it felt like a dream. A dream that I may wake up from and see that I am in the cramped cage, watching the poor cat girl suffer with what ever they had injected into her, unable to help her, know that she wouldn't make it. No one ever does. I almost didn't, if Sebastian hadn't been their, I would have died. I might still die but I doubt it would be anytime soon, unless I get my revenge soon.

It might take longer. I promised myself that I would get revenge for the both of us. Me and that familiar girl–

"Ahh!" I screamed out in pain that hit my head. It was like an ice pick to my head when I tried to think or remember about... That...girl–

"Arghhhh!" I fell to the floor suddenly from the pain. The cloudy barrier that was in my dream seemed to strengthen when I was wake.

The door opened suddenly and Sebastian stepped in with a mock concern expression on his face. It was mixed with an emotion that I couldn't read.

"Young master, are you–"

"Sebastian! My head, it hurts! I need something!"

"What kind of pain?" He asked quickly.

"It's like a icepick to my skull!" I said gasping as I tried to stand. Failing I just sat there on the floor clutching my head. "Hurry!" I tried to say but it came out as a hurried, pained whisper.

I heard footsteps and then nothing at all. I just sat there almost to the point of tears. It didn't help that I was still very badly hurt and the bandages were on every part of me that was either touching the floor or hurting me, mostly both.

I hope he gets here fast. In just a few seconds he came rushing in with ice and some food, mostly sweets.

He helped me up on the bed and put the ice where it was needed, and get me some of the cookies, biscuits, and candy he had brought to get my mind off the pain.

Wait, how did he know that I liked all this food?...I never told him and we have rarely talked about anything recreationally. Whatever... He maybe just knew because he's a demon. Who cares, at least it tastes good.

\- what Sebastian took so long for-Sebastian's POV

I barged into the room that the Luna was in. She simply looked up from that she was doing. She was bandaging her wounds that were starting to heal. She had all of were chest and waist covered luckily, for she was only wearing what I had found her in minus her top. She didn't seem surprised.

"What do I do?" I asked hurriedly.

She explained that for that type of headache it is caused from the memories he has hidden away so forcefully that they turned on him and now refused to let him dwell on them. She also said that because it was of her, and since he thinks that she is dead, his pain of losing her makes all the memory's hurt him because even though he wants to remember her, it hurts to do so.

So, He is basically hurting himself to keep himself from breaking and feeling the worse pain that would come from remembering him very painful past.

"So how to I ease the pain?"

"Use an ice pack to try and soothe it And give him some sweets! I suggest cookies biscuits and candy. Later give him some soothing tea. It will easily ease the pain away." She replied knowing that it won't be the last time this will happen.

I hurried to follow her instructions and found that the only food we had were the ones she remembered him liking. Which were all sweets and some of the dishes he must have been served. I made a note to ask more about her and my masters relationship and how she knows all of this.

I rushed back in to the room.

-Luna's POV-

I sighed as I finished fixing my bandages and looked at the wounds. They were still bleeding but it was mostly scarring and a few scarps now. A scab would form on some but other then that, I was almost healed completely. When I am healed completely I would go and get more necessities.

I have never regretted being what I am, a half breed, but now I am. For the very first time I am ashamed and scared of myself and what I Am capable of. I wish I had never met him the the forest that day. This would never have happened if I didn't. If I didn't meet him, he may not be hurting right now. It's my fault. I can't let him love me. If he did he would...

No, he just can't. He will be chased, hunted and many other things because I am a half breed demon, and he's a human. It's forbidden, especially since I am not even fully demon. It would not be all that bad if I was demon and human, for some reason. Which is why my father and mother got off the hook easily. She just turned into a demon later to make it better, but to do that she had to leave what was supposed to be her most prized and precious possession,... Me. She left in a heart beat, that's why they they turned her. If she had no feelings for her young, she had already become demon. Demons don't usually feel. If they do they keep it to themselves, for it is greatly frowned upon.

It's cruel. But that's what shaped me. They gave me a name that I didn't even like to remember nor hear. Miss hollow tail. I hate it. They said that I would develop into something that they themselves would destroy because I would eventually become hollow. No control over myself, a puppet, useless doll. Nothing. When I was first told I mistook it for swallowtail, like the butterfly, but I heard it again. And decided to change it rather quickly. To Luna.

Luna...moon. Something that would always be there, a force so strong it pushes and pulls tides. tides of emotions and thoughts. I would influence their ideas of me until I changed them so much that the discrimination in the demon society will die out. It wasn't fair. I wanted the demons who were supposed to see me grow and learn feel. Feel that they made the biggest mistake of there long lives. And when they wanted me back, they would have to live with the decision that they made 12 years ago.

I snorted. This is how I think huh? Geez, well no mater. I now must focus on my friend. It doesn't matter where I came from or why. What's important is that I am here now and I am willing to fight for his life. I would Travle the seas, to hell and back for him! I would do everything in my power to protect him!

I had no idea how right I was.


End file.
